


His Despair

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU of the Battle for Hogwarts, Art, M/M, Mixed Media, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn on cartridge with charcoal pencil and worked over with aquarelles and pastel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Despair

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/hisdespair2.jpg.html)


End file.
